218
by Ms.NoGimmicksNeeded
Summary: Nikki celebrates 218 days as Divas Champion. Nikki\Dean Brie\Roman Paige\Seth


**This was a one-shot requested by Shield Fan. I know I said I wasn't taking any requests, but they asked for Dean\Nikki and I kind of have a soft spot for this paring.**

 **I don't own anything, but I have brought enough WWE merchandise to at least pay the entire divas roster.**

* * *

Nikki Bella sat in the divas looker door and stared at her divas championship. She couldn't believe she's been the champion for 218 days! That's only 77 days away from AJ's record.

She could beat it.

She pulled her phone out and snapped a selfie with her title before posting it on Instagram and Twitter. She smiled when multiple fans started to favorite and retweet her picture.

While Nikki snapped another picture, her twin sister Brie opened the door and walked into the room."Seriously, Another picture? That has to be the fifth one today!"

Nikki smiled. "What can I say, the camera loves me"

Brie rolled her eyes and laughed. "Sure, well I wanted to say congratulations on 218 days as Divas Champion! I'm so proud of you"

Nikki got up and hugged Brie. "Thank you, I can't believe I've been champion for so long! This is a dream come true"

"I'm soooooooo happy for you, enjoy this moment" Brie said as she linked arms with her sister and left the locker room. The Bella Twins walked down the hall as some of the superstars and divas congratulated her, Nikki couldn't wipe the smile off of her face.

"Well, if it isn't Miss. 218 days herself, Nikki Bella" Nikki laughed at the sound of Roman Reigns voice as he pulled her into a hug.

"Thanks Roman" Nikki thanked and squeezed him tight.

"Ok ok, let go of my boyfriend" Brie said pulling Nikki off of Roman.

Roman chuckled and pulled Brie closer to himself. "You don't have to worry about anything babygirl, you know I love you"

"Yeah Brie, stop being stupid" Nikki laughed.

"Shut up, Nicole" Brie pouted.

"Uh oh, I head Brie say "Nicole". Nikki what did you do?"

Nikki rolled her eyes. "I didn't do anything, Rollins"

Seth Rollins with his girlfriend Paige walked over to the group as Paige sat down on one of the creates. "She never does anything, Brie just likes to complain. Congrats on 218 days though, I can't wait to take the title from you" Paige teased.

"Honey I've beaten you so many times, I'm starting to get a little bit board" Nikki shot back causing Paige to snicker.

"That one was pretty good, I'm gonna give you props"

"Thank you" Nikki said.

"So, where's Dean?" Roman asked.

"I dunno, I haven't seen him all day" Seth replied.

"He's probably hiding in the corners all weird like" Brie said as Nikki shook her head. Brie and Dean never got along, Brie just didn't like him at all. She would always say that Nikki could do so much better then the common criminal.

"He's not weird..." Nikki said as the whole group broke out in laughter.

"Your kidding right? That man is insane!" Paige laughed.

"No he is not!" Nikki argued.

"He does act kind of strange, Nik" Roman nodded.

"Kind of? Roman, the man calls himself a "Lunatic" do you know anybody NORMAL who would like being called that?" Brie asked.

"Is there a point?" Dean's raspy voice cut into the conversation.

"Your crazy. There's my point" Brie sassed not backing down.

Dean glared at her before turning to face Nikki. "Congratulations baby, you deserve it" Dean whispered in her ear. "Thanks, babe" she whispered back as Dean gave her a kiss.

"Eww, go and get a room" Brie complained.

"Gladly" Dean picked up Nikki bridal style and started to walk down the hall.

"THE SHOW ISNT OVER YET!" Seth yelled after them.

"I DONT CARE!" Dean yelled back as he walked out of the arena.

"I thought he was supposed to interfere in the main event?" Paige asked.

"Not anymore" Roman replied with a shrug.

* * *

"Didn't you have something else to do during the show tonight?" Nikki asked as Dean carried her into the hotel room.

"Nope" Dean answered flatly. Nikki hated when he did that.

"Are you sure? I thought you were going to interfere in the last match?" Nikki asked as Dean sat her down on the bed and removed his shirt and hers.

"I'm positive. Now just relax" Nikki nodded her head as Dean reached behind her and unhooked her bra.

Nikki moaned when Dean started to massage her breast. "That feels so good, Dean"

"You like that?" Dean asked as he continued to caress her breast.

"You know I do baby" Nikki moaned as she ran her hands though his short dirty blonde hair. Dean smirked and started to place small kisses all over Nikki's chest while he continued to massage her breast.

Dean kissed all over Nikki's neck and breast as Nikki moaned in delight. Dean would always give extra attention to her chest and she loved it, at first Nikki thought Dean would be mad that she got breast implants, but he was ecstatic.

After she revealed them to him the foreplay lasted an hour.

It was the best sex of her life.

Nikki reached down and unbuckled Dean's belt and pants as Dean kicked them off. "You don't waste any time do you?"

"Nope" Nikki mimicked him as she pulled down his boxers. Dean leaned down and started to suck and lick on her nipples.

"Fuck Dean" Nikki moaned as she wrapped her fingers around Dean's crock and started to pump. Dean started to suck harder giving both breast the same treatment.

Nikki's nipples became as hard as bullets as Dean gave each breast one last kiss before kissing down her body until he was face to face with her pussy. Nikki let go of his crock and placed her hands on the sheets as he started to lick her.

"Fuck!" Nikki yelled when Dean drove his tongue into her warm hole.

Dean continued to tongue fuck her as his fingers started to rub her clit. Nikki cried out and gripped the sheets as her hips began to buck while she came in Dean's mouth.

Dean let Nikki take a moment to come down from her high before he pushed he legs apart again. "You ready baby?"

"Yes, fuck me Dean" Nikki whimpered as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Dean pushed into her and they both moaned at the amazing feeling, Nikki always felt so good around him, so tight and warm.

Dean started to thrust into her as Nikki moaned. "Fuck yeah, baby you feel so good"

"So do you beautiful, so fuckin tight" Dean hissed thrusting faster. Nikki loved when Dean called her beautiful, it made her feel special.

Nikki moved her hips to meet Dean's thrust as the two engaged in a sloppy kiss. Nikki wrapped one arm around his neck and placed the other on the bed as she screamed out feeling Dean hit that sweet spot.

Dean's thrust became faster and faster and Nikki became a moaning mess. She could feel her orgasm approaching fast. "Dean, I'm gonna come"

"Come for me beautiful. Scream my name" Dean whispered in her ear as he gave it a small kiss.

Nikki threw her head back and came. "DEAN!"

Dean thrust into her a couple of more times before he came inside of her. "Fuck Nikki"

Nikki and Dean collapsed on the bed as they came back down to earth.

"That was amazing" Nikki said grabbing her "Dean Ambrose stole my heart" t-shirt and slipping it on.

"It was. Definitely worth skipping the end of Raw" Dean chuckled leaning forward to wrap his arms around the champion.

"Yeah, we should leave early more often, so we don't have to hear someone banging on the wall whenever we're having sex" Nikki laughed.

"Sounds good to me" Dean kissed Nikki on the cheek before laying down.

Nikki smiled at him before laying her head on his strong chest. "I love you, Deanie"

"I love you too, Nik, now go to sleep"

Nikki laughed and turned the lights off. She snuggled close to Dean and kissed him on the cheek. Those next 77 days were going to fly by fast with Dean by her side.

Life was good.

* * *

 **So I decided to open back up my request, just PM me! I do take NXT requests so send some in.**

 **Don't forget to review!**


End file.
